A Granger In Flux
by DaringDazza
Summary: Draco meets someone from his past unexpectedly in Muggle London. How will he keep this man from turning his world upside-down? Draco/Alwyn (Hermione) Warnings: Slash, Transgender Issues
1. Chapter 1

Draco scanned the dance floor with veiled disinterest. He had been coming to this same disco in Muggle London for several years. At first, it was because he needed an avenue to pursue his sexual interests in a forum where he was just as unknown as the next bloke. He didn't want anyone to realize who he was and go squealing to the media, not to mention his parents, that he wasn't as straight as he pretended to be. Later, it was because he'd grown to love the thumping pulse of the music and flashing lights, something the wizarding world seemed to woefully lack, paired with so much bare flesh on display. Now, he was just growing bored with it.

The problem was, of course, that he'd had everyone here already. Well, everyone worth having, at any rate. He kept an opulent flat nearby to bring his conquests to, at his roommate's insistence, because the Italian wizard knew just how loud he could be. That, and he happened to know how loud Blaise and his long-time girlfriend, Pansy, could be. He shuddered at the thought. As much as he loved Pans like a sister, the idea of a naked woman was about as effective as a cold shower at cooling his libido.

Breaking himself from his silent reverie, he downed the rest of his drink without tasting it, the scotch burning a path down his throat. Still, compared to Firewhiskey, it was damn smooth, even if it was middle-shelf quality liquor, at best. It was Friday night, and the well drinks were stronger than usual.

As he sidled back up to the bar, he noticed a fresh face out of the corner of his eye, and allowed his gaze to linger a few moments longer than he'd meant to. He was on the short side and lanky, looking somewhat awkward amongst the crush of people. Clearly his first time at the club. He was dressed simply in a pair of jeans that seems to be molded to the shape of his arse, round and perfect, with a fitted t-shirt stretched tight across his stomach. Not overly flashy, and not someone you'd usually look twice at, but there was something familiar in the way he held himself that had him suddenly making his way over.

When he finally he finally made his way through the crush of gyrating bodies, he gave him a confident tap on the shoulder,

"Hey, buy you a drink?" He'd ask, before the guy could finish turning around.

Brown eyes lifted to meet silver, a look of surprised recognition in them. "Malfoy? The fuck are you doing here?"

Alwyn stared at him, blinking as if to wake himself from some bizarre dream. When he'd come to Muggle London to get away from his family for a bit, he'd hardly expected to run into Draco Malfoy, of all people. And yet, the surprise wasn't entirely unpleasant. He had become something delightful to look at over the years. Tall and rugged,with his lithe formed wrapped in expertly-tailored Muggle clothes. Mouth suddenly dry, he had the desire to bolt, but knew that he'd only be chased.

"Excuse me? Who're you, and how do you know my name?"

"I... er... We went to school together, though you may not remember. I've changed a bit since then."

Draco's brow furrowed, wracking his brain to come up with a name to match those familiar eyes. He wanted to interrogate him, of course, as he had no recollection of anyone matching his description attending Hogwarts, and he certainly would've remembered. Presumptuously, he snagged him by the arm, yanking him into a back corridor, where he apparated with a crack that wasn't noticed over the volume of the club.

As soon as they had reappeared, Alwyn yanked his arm away, pulling with such force that he managed to fall to his knees. Which was just as well, as his stomach had used the side-along apparition as a fine excuse to revolt against all the drinks he'd been bought throughout the evening. A few long moments later, he drew his wand, still propped on hands and knees, and vanished the mess. He then turned his gaze to glare up at Draco, who peered down with resigned disgust.

"That was incredibly rude, even for you," Alywn said, as he drew himself up off the floor. A quick glance around showed what he had already assumed; they were no longer at the bar, and appeared to be at his place.

"Not as rude as someone you don't know sicking up all over your sitting room, I'd say." Draco retorted with a sneer.

"Which was your fault for surprising me like that!" He exclaimed, then sighed, the alcohol beginning to catch up to him. "Why don't you interrogate me as you'd planned, so I can get back to my flat and make an early night of it?"

"Fine," responded Draco, seemingly distrustful of the sudden civility."Let's start with your name. Clearly, you already know mine."

"Alwyn Granger."

Draco's brow furrowed. "Any relation to Hermione Granger?"

"You could say that, yes," he responded with a smirk.

"A younger brother, perhaps?"

"No, I'm an only child."

"Then..?"

"Oh, no. Nothing is for free," Alwyn chided playfully, fiddling with a ring on his right index finger. "Just what were you doing in a gay bar in muggle London, of all places? Did you lose a bet or something?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it was," Draco said, a bit defensively. "I lost a bet and wound up there, and realized I didn't half mind the music. It was... different." Not to mention the scenery.

Alwyn chuckled softly, "that's a lie. But then again, I knew it would be when I asked." At his expression, he smirked. "Oh, calm down. You've always been a wretched liar, and I've always been very observant. They didn't used to call me the cleverest witch of my age for nothing, you know."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Malfoy's jaw dropped, and took perverse pleasure in his speechlessness. Finally he recovered enough to close his mouth, at which point he leaned in to inspect my new body. I'd known it was coming, but still rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

So much had changed, while much remained the same. I wore my hair short now, tapered on the back and sides, and long enough up top that is managable, without turning into hellacious frizz. The day I'd cut my hair had been one of my happiest. Fat had redistributed, leaving my cheeks a bit fuller, and my face a bit more masculine. I had spent many grueling hours in the gym, and my body was lean and muscular. My hips were slimmer, and though my arse was still pert, it has lost much of its feminine roundness. The most obvious change, though, was that my breasts were gone.

Finally, he looked and met my eyes with his, his brow furrowed, and asked the question I'd know was coming. "Why? How?"

I sighed, then plopped myself down on his Italian leather sofa. Those were almost always the first questions people asked. "For so, so many reasons. None of which I have to explain to you. Suffice it to say that I have never felt like a girl, nor was I ever particularly good at being one. As for the how... I did research. A lot of sodding research, really, and eventually I found a set of spells that would provide the physical changes I was seeking. I made a few modifications to cause them to be permanent, and there you have it."

"What about you and Weasley? Weren't you dating, after the war ended? What does he make of all this?"

"Ronald and I... We haven't been together in quite some time. After the war was over, I finally started to come out to my friends and family. I hadn't wanted to add complications to the stress everyone was already under, and even though it ate at me, I forced myself to bear it for the sake of the cause." I paused, unsure as to why I would even be divulging this much to him. It wasn't as though we had ever been friends.

"Anyway, we had a discussion that began with me telling him that I was transgender, and what that meant. He responded that he could never be with a man, even if it were me, and begged me to reconsider. I informed him that it wasn't optional, and that it meant that perhaps we should call it a day as far as our fledgling relationship was concerned, and try our best to be the friends again that we'd always been."

Draco sat on the couch beside me, laced his fingers behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. "I had something similar happen, when I first told my best mate I was gay. I also told him that I fancied him, which went over like a lead balloon. Eventually, we managed to be friends again, but it was a long struggle."

Turning my head so that I could see him out of the corner of my eye, I watched as he continued to stare hard at the ceiling. Perhaps it was therapeutic, for both of us to share secrets that had helped to make us bitter, angry people as school children. We each had been facing our demons, and in a way, his had been worse than mine. I had had the benefit of parents who had ultimately been supportive of me, while his would have shunned him for not loving who they thought he should love.

"Granger?" He finally said, breaking the silence that had stretched between them. His gaze had shifted, and he was now regarding me with those cool, blue eyes.

"Yeah, Malfoy?"

"You can keep this quiet, right? My parents still think I'm out there, playing the field, searching for the next Mrs. Malfoy."

"Of course. You have the right to tell people in your own time. I wouldn't dream of taking that from you."

His look of gratitude spoke volumes, and I managed a small, encouraging smile for him. Sighing, I hefted myself off of the sofa, drew my wallet from my jeans, and plucked a business card from it.

"Well, I had better head out, as I have an early morning meeting at the Ministry, but if you'd ever like to talk again..." I trailed off, holding out the card. Slowly, he leaned forward and took it.

"I think I would like that, Alwyn."

Smiling once more, I waved, and then disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

Our conversation must have made some kind of impact on him, because I heard from him a scant week later.

I was in my office when my mobile rang. I didn't recognize the number on the display, but picked it up readily, as it was likely work-related.

"Hello, this is Alwyn."

"Hey, Granger?" He made my name a question, as though still unsure he'd reached the right number.

"Yeah, Malfoy. What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you. You know, for the other night. Obviously not the spilling your guts on my floor part, but the rest. It was nice."

My shoulders rose in a shrug, and once I'd remembered he couldn't see it, I added, "yeah, it was. I have to admit, it felt a little odd not to be at each others throats."

I was silent for a long, awkward moment, and Draco continued, "yeah. Well, I suppose I just wanted to know if you'd like to get a coffee sometime or something. Maybe talk a bit more, and catch up on things that have happened since school ended."

I smiled into my phone. It was the proverbial olive branch; how could I do anything other than to accept? It would be nice to have a friend who could understand me, after a fashion.

"Sure. When did you have in mind?"

"Are you free this evening? If not, perhaps later this week?"

I thought for a moment, then nodded to myself. All I'd had on the agenda was laundry and a new book, and I really needed to get out more. It wasn't healthy to spend so much time wrapped up in my work."Tonight's fine. I haven't got any plans."

"Fantastic. Send me your address, and I'll pick you up around 7pm."

"Sure. I'll see you then." I said, then hung up the phone, still somewhat miffed. If you'd told me a month ago that I'd be sharing the intimate details of my life with Draco Malfoy, of all people, I would have laughed until I was blue in the face. And, yet... I texted him the address of my flat, and mentioned a few landmarks that might help him to find the place. It was a bit out of the way, but a lovely building.

I glanced at the clocks the hung side by side on the wall in my office. Once was a simple, digital clock, and proclaimed that it was 1:42pm. The other, was a somewhat typical wizarding clock that had been a graduation gift from my two best friends. It had two hands, labeled Ron and Harry, and positions for their various activities, including 'mortal danger'. It had been given half in jest, as they'd known they were going into an auror training program right after school. Currently both hands were set to 'bored to tears', which elicited a small smile.

Neither Ron nor Harry really spoke to me much these days. I could tell that they wanted to be supportive, but didn't know how. I received the occasional owl, but they were becoming few and far between, and I knew that if we didn't do something to repair our relationship soon, it might be too far gone.

Sighing heavily, I turned my attention back to the mountain of paperwork on my desk. I worked in the Department of Experimental Charms, with a focus on medicinal charms research. I'd gone through healer training at St. Mungo's, influenced both by my desire to heal the injured, and also to learn a foundation for how I might change myself. I'd completed the three years of coursework in two, and realized once I was finished that I was more interested in research than in working at the hospital. After I'd made that realization, I'd gone to the Ministry and made a case for why I should be hired on.

That had been two years ago, and I'd accomplished quite a bit more than I'd expected. Aside from my own changes (which I documented in the third person and later published in the peer-reviewed Journal of Magical Medicine), I managed to find cures or treatments for several maladies that had afflicted people in the long-term care ward of St. Mungo's. I still had a nearly full file drawer of cases that needed my attention, but I worked far better when I was focused in on one malady at a time.

I spent the afternoon organizing my notes and poring over them again, growing excited as I did. A new theory had occurred to me; if I could

find a way to reconstruct the patient's broken memories, perhaps I could find a way to repair their crushed psyches. I would need to do a bit more research with regards to mind healing, but it was more than I had when I'd started.

A quick glance at the clock told me that it was now half past five, and the last four hours had flown by in a flurry of activity. Grabbing my jacket, I headed for the lobby, apparating from there to the maintenance closet of my apartment building.

Checking my wristwatch, I noted that I would have enough time for a quick shower and wardrobe change, and maybe a quick bite to eat before Draco showed up to collect me.

I hopped in the shower and spent several long minutes under the spray, tending first to washing and then to satisfying my baser desires before I left the house. Afterwards, I toweled off, laced product through my hair to give it that perfectly mussed look, and then applied a quick drying charm.

Next, I dressed in my tightest, darkest blue denims, and wore a black and grey plaid, short-sleeved button down overtop a simple white t-shirt. The shirt was tight on my upper arms, the definition of the muscles clear against the fitted linen. It was one of my favorite date ensembles, so why was I wearing it for coffee with my former nemesis?

Pondering that, I toed on a pair of sneakers, moving toward the kitchen. I'd just opened the door to the refridgerator when the doorbell sounded. Checking my watch, I sighed. He was early. No time for food, then.

By the time I got to the door, there was a smile ready on my lips.

"Hey, looks like you found the place okay."

Draco nodded, "it wasn't too bad. My car has one of those..." he trailed off, gesturing vaguely, "navigation things."

I chuckled, shaking my head. The thought that the great Draco Malfoy, once naysayer of all things muggle, was living as a muggle just hilarious. Again, if you'd told me a month ago.

Finally, I noticed that we were still standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I've got poor manners. Would you care to come in, or would you like to head straight out?"

"Out is fine. I have to admit, I'm a bit peckish; any objections to dinner?"

My stomach growled audibly, and I grinned back at him. "Absolutely none. In fact, my body is all in favor of real food."


End file.
